Opposites Attract
by nikkie da narutard
Summary: A new clan moves into Konoha, and Shino meets Nikkie, a fiesty, gutsy, strong, independent girl who dazzles EVERYONE. Can Shino handle this girl, or will she drive him insane?
1. Prologue: Nikkie And Miki: their story

**Hello! Nikkie here! Ever thought that there weren't enough kunoichi in Naruto? Well, I certainly have! That is why I decided to create some of my very own! Meet the Leng twins! I am introducing them in this story, though it will only follow one of the twins. IT IS CRUCIAL THAT YOU READ ALL OF THIS PAGE!!**

**To Understand the story that takes place, you will need to read these character bios and summaries. **

**So thankx, and remember, I DO own the Leng twins. Enjoy! R&R! -Nikkie**

**The Leng Twins**

**The Leng were a powerful clan that resided in the Hidden Stone Village. The Leader of the clan had two**

**twin daughters, known as the Leng Twins. These princesses were destined to become powerful, one of**

**happiness and one of lust. The twins were named Nikkie and Miki. Both of the twins were given a special**

**orb. Both orbs together were a pair known as the Two Voices. Each orb was opened by a song. If both**

**orbs were opened together, a tremendous power was granted to the openers. Neither one knew the**

**other one had the other orb from the set, so the power was thankfully kept to a minimum.**

**Nikkie was favored by the clan for her special ability she was given from her orb. Miki's special ability was**

**deemed darker and unpleasant as Nikkie's wasn't. Miki wanted power, and she went as far as she could to**

**get it.**

**The Leng clan moved to the Hidden Leaf Village after Miki left the clan and became a rogue ninja. The clan hoped to start fresh and hoped to have better allies in the Leaf Village.**

**They clan moved to Konoha around when Naruto and the others were 14. Nikkie was also this age.**

**CHARACTER BIOS**

**Nikkie:**

**The 'good one' of the Leng twins. Nikkie persuaded her father to move their clan to the hidden leaf village**

**after her sister Miki left. Nikkie became a leaf genin shortly after changing villages.**

**Nikkie wields her clan's stone abilities and is able to use the rocks around her to attack and block enemies.**

**She also has the special ability of being able to control and wield water, which was given to her by a special orb**

**that is part of a pair called the two voices. Nikkie is considered a strong warrior, and one of the best kunoichi**

**in Konoha. She holds herself to that title, and wants to do everything as perfectly as possible. She's very feisty, and is extremely independent. As Kiba comments when meeting her, "She's got guts."**

**COSTUME**

**Nikkie's outfit is a black, white, and maroon striped dress. She wears black leggings under the dress. Nikkie always**

**wears a maroon headband in her brown hair with blonde highlights and has her bangs on her left side. Nikkie**

**wears her Leaf Shinobi headband around her neck.**

**Miki:**

**Miki is the 'evil' one of the Leng twins. She was destined for great things, but she became an assasin**

**working for Akatsuki. She felt that her sister was "in the way" of her future, and Miki wanted to do**

**something to get the people of her clan to "respect her power and potential".**

**Miki's orb gave her an old Leng clan secret ability known as 'Sekitsu' , which could be described by saying that the jutsu user's eyes seem to flash and change colors, draining chakra and energy.**

**COSTUME**

**Miki wore her hair in layers without any bangs and wore small magenta glasses. She wore a tan**

**hooded cloak. She wears her marked out Stone Shinobi headband around her waist.**

**HURRAY!! Now you know about my new kunoichi characters. This story follows Nikkie (as you could have guessed)**

**Chapter 1 will be about a certain team meeting Nikkie. Coming Really Soon!**


	2. A new Clan: Meet Nikkie

**Hi! Nikkie here! Here's the first chapter! Remember, I don't own the characters you've seen on the show, but I DO OWN Nikkie, the Leng clan, The legend of the Leng twins, Miki, and Tuchooki. Enjoy and Review! Thnkx! **

**-nikkie da narutard**

Chapter 1

A New Clan: Meeting Nikkie

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha. All the villagers were busily rushing around while the young genin of the village trained. But during this day, a new clan was coming. The Leng clan.

"So, you must be the Tuchooki Leng." Tsunade asked the muscular man who stood in front of her desk. The man bowed.

"I am honored to be here Lady Hokage." The man had a very kind, fatherly look.

Tsunade smiled. "That's very kind of you to say, but having your clan move from the Hidden Stone village to the Hidden Leaf village will help us tremendously. After all, you were the most powerful clan in your village."

Tsunade looked behind the clan leader. Close to the door was a skinny figure.

"And who might this be?" Tsunade questioned.

"This is my daughter. She has come to ask if she could trade her stone headband for a Leaf one."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Well, it depends how her advanced her skills are."

The girl cut into the adult's conversation. "Allow me to showcase my skills. I am one of the legendary Leng twins, after all."

Tsunade's eyes went wide. _ONE OF THE LENG TWINS!?_

Hours later, the mysterious girl walked down the dirt streets. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji were talking a few feet away.

"Naruto, I just don't get why you're so obsessed with..." Shikamaru's voice trailed off as he saw the girl over Naruto's shoulder.

"Shikamaru, what's the mat..ter." Naruto turned around and found himself looking at a new face.

"Who's that pretty girl? I've never seen her before." Naruto said in a day dreamy voice.

"Neither have I," Shika said. _SHE IS PRETTY_, he thought.

The three boys watched in curiosity as the stranger continued down the street toward the training grounds.

--

Meanwhile, Team 8 was busy training.

"Nice work Akamaru!" Kiba praised his companion as he rubbed his head.

"K-Kiba, s-Shino, s-someone's coming." Hinata reported using her byakugan.

"Someone we know?" Kiba asked looking over at Hinata as she deactivated her byakugan.

"N-No."

A few seconds later, the stranger came into the team's view.

Kiba's mouth fell open as he saw the stranger. It was a girl with rich silky brown hair that came down to her shoulders with golden brown highlights. She had a maroon hair ribbon in her hair. Her bangs stopped at her eyebrows, showing her bright blue almond shaped eyes. Her tiny lips wore a sassy smile.

"Who are you?" Kiba blurted out.

"She's a Leng." Shino told his teammate.

"A Leng?"

"The Leng clan just moved to Konoha from the Hidden Stone village. They have the ability to mold and use rocks similar to the way Gaara is able to use sand. The Leng clan was one of the first clans in the Stone village, and was considered one of the strongest. "

"Ah, a smarty pants." The girl teased. "I'm Nikkie Leng." She looked at Shino, as if observing him for a minute.

"You're an Aburame, aren't you?" Nikkie asked.

"I am." Shino said with no emotion.

"Cool, I dig bugs." Nikkie grinned showing her pearly white teeth.

She looked at Kiba and Hinata. "You're an Inuzuka, and you're…" Nikkie gasped.

"You're Hinata Hyuga!"

Kiba looked at Nikkie funny. "How do you know her name?"

"She's the heiress of the Hyuga clan! How could I not know who she is?"

She smiled and gave Hinata a hug. "You have got to come over to my house when it's finally finished!"

Hinata blushed at the attention she was getting. "I-I'm not s-sure my f-family w-would allow it."

"But we have so much in common! I mean, I wanna know what life's like for you as an heiress. I've heard so many things about the Hyuga clan, but I want to know if your life's anything like being a Leng heiress."

"You're the heiress of the Leng clan?" Shino questioned.

"I am, I am." But I'm also a genin, like you guys." She pointed to her leaf headband, which was hanging around her neck. "I just took a test this morning to trade my stone headband for a leaf one."

"Cool." Kiba gave her a grin. "You should come train with us sometime."

"Sure. Well, I'll see you guys later." Nikkie waved to Kiba and Hinata.

"Bye bug boy." She ran her fingers through his hair as she passed. Hinata and Kiba froze, shocked, with their mouths hung open. Nobody ever came into contact with Shino.

_UH OH. SHE'S GONNA GET IT NOW_, Kiba thought.

Shino was definitely surprised by the girl's actions. Even with his glasses and collar hiding his face his teammates could tell.

Nikkie stood a few feet away with a smug look on his face.

Shino would have destroyed her in a heartbeat. But for some reason, he couldn't. His body seemed frozen.

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?_ he thought.

He saw Nikkie smile and run off.

Shino sighed. _WHY COULDN'T I TOUCH HER?_

Kiba whistled. "Wow. She's hot and she's got guts."

* * *

**So did ya like it? hate it? Review! And the next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Training with Nikkie

**Hi, Nikkie here! I DO own Nikkie, Miki, and the Leng clan. The other characters are by M. Kishimoto. And yes, the character Nikkie is supposed to be me. Review! Enjoy! Thnkx! -Nikkie da narutard**

Chapter 2

Training with Nikkie

By the next morning, almost everyone knew about the Leng clan's arrival to Konoha, and they had also heard about the feisty heiress that had arrived with them.

"Did you see her?" Chouji whispered Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba. The group of guys was huddled together close to the town's center, waiting to see the brunette pass by.

"Yeah. She's beautiful." Shikamaru answered his friend.

"She's a pretty, pretty girl…" Naruto said, dazed in his thoughts of the girl. "Such...a pretty…girly…"

"Yeah, she's hot." Kiba smirked. "I actually got to talk with her yesterday, too."

The boys' faces went wide with curiosity and enthusiasm. "What'd she say?"

"She said she wanted to train with my team sometime." Kiba gave a toothy grin as he saw the envious looks on the other's faces.

"K-Kiba!" the inuzuka turned around to see Hinata running over to him.

"H-hi K-Kiba." Hinata greeted her teammate timidly. "N-Nikkie's going t-to train w-with u-us today if th-that's alright."

Kiba smirked at the group of boys whose mouths were hung open. "Sure. I'm all for it."

" T-Then let's g-get going. We're m-meeting Nikkie a-at t-the training g-grounds ou-outside of th-the village. S-Shino will m-meet us there t-too."

"Why aren't we training at our regular practice field?" he questioned.

"B-Because of N-Nikkie. Sh-she c-can't use our f-field."

--

Shino steadily walked along the forest path. He sighed. Late that night, Hinata had shown up at his front door to tell him that that Nikkie girl would be training with them today, and that he had to go to this other practice field. There was something different about that girl. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

Shino reached a clearing in the forest. From where he stood he saw few plants and trees, but lots of rock and stone. He could see the black outline of a person standing on a huge boulder a few yards away. The figure jumped off the rock and stood a few feet before him.

"How'd I know the Aburame would be the one to be here first?" Nikkie smiled, narrowing her eyebrows at the boy hidden behind his collar and glasses.

Shino nodded in acknowledgement. He watched as she smoothed out the bottom of her striped ninja dress.

"I like your jacket. It's really cool." Nikkie said twirling a highlighted strand of her hair around her finger.

_OKAY_, Shino thought.

Just then, Hinata and Kiba entered the training grounds.

"Hinata, hey!" Nikkie went over to give the petite girl a friendly hug. "Hey Kiba."

"Why are we training here?" Kiba asked with a puzzled look.

Nikkie laughed. "I'm a Leng. The Leng clan has the ability to wield stone and rock."

"Oh, I get it now." Kiba could feel his face turn pink from looking like an idiot in front of Nikkie._ Kami, I'm such an idiot! Now she must think I'm a complete moron!_ Kiba thought sadly.

"Well, we need to have sparing partners. I pick Shino." Nikkie naturally began to take lead.

"Boy, she must be driving you up a wall." Kiba muttered to Shino as he passed by the collared boy.

_She realizes Shino's a freak. She's just mocking him and making fun of him,_ Kiba reasoned.

Shino liked to be in charge, but for some reason it didn't bother him to see Nikkie take control. Actually, it gave him more respect toward her. He watched as Hinata and Kiba headed to the other side of the field. Nikkie sat on a rock and pulled out a small container. She opened up the container and shook it over her hand. A white powdery substance fell from the opening.

Nikkie saw Shino watching her with full interest. She smiled at him.

"It's chalk dust, in case you're wondering." She tossed her head to the side to move her hair out of her face as she began to rub her hands together. She then pulled on thick black leather gloves that covered all of her long slender fingers. Nikkie stood up and recapped the chalk dust.

"You ready, bug boy?" Nikkie teased in a flirty tone.

Shino nodded and stood a few feet back, motioning for her to begin.

Nikkie moved her arms in a large, forceful motion. Suddenly, the flat stone the Aburame boy was standing on began to shake and change. Before he knew it, he was knocked off his feet, the stone hurtling away leaving a huge hole in the ground.

Shino quick landed with his fast reflexes. He gathered his beetles in his right sleeve, getting ready for an attack. He jumped in the air. He was coming toward the sassy brunette from overhead. When he was only a few inches away from her head, Nikkie suddenly put her hand up toward Shino, telling him to pause his attack.

Shino stopped midair, his bugs wrapped around his ankles to keep him from falling.

"Sorry, but can we like take a break for a second?" Nikkie said flashing Shino a smile.

"You're already tired?" Shino questioned raising his eyebrow.

"I'm NOT tired!" Nikkie's voice became louder and had a strong determined quality to it. "I just have to fix my hands."

_Fix her hands?_ Shino could feel his eyebrows rise again.

Nikkie strolled over to the side of the training field where she left her chalk powder. She took off her gloves and poured the whole container of powder into them.

"There. That should fix it." She flashed another smile at Shino. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**yay! good chapter, huh? Nikkie's unusual huh? lol. Well, not to me, cuz she's like me, but well, you know. Next chapter coming soon! Review! **


	4. Water Spying

**Nikkie da narutard here! (NDN for short) Well, as promised, here's chapter three of this story. Hope you like it! R&R!**

** -nikkie da narutard**

Chapter 3

Water Spying

It was a cheery day in the village. As usual, the group of boys stood at the corner of the town center, waiting to see Nikkie pass by.

--

"Hey! Shino!"

The bug boy was officially awakened by Kiba banging on his door. Of course, he'd already been awake for several hours, but nobody but him knew that.

Shino flung open the door to see the toothy grin of his teammate.

"Did you need something, Kiba? Kind of early to be bothering me." Shino's emotionless voice echoed on the walls.

"Hey, I came over to be nice. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come with me to hang out with some of the guys down by the village square."

Shino sighed. "It's been 3 weeks since she moved here, haven't you all grown tired of waiting for her to walk by?"

Kiba frowned. "I don't get you. Why wouldn't you want to watch a hot girl walk by you?" The Inuzuka's face looked puzzled for a second. "Do you not like her or something?"

"I have nothing against her, I just don't get why you all stand at the corner, eyes popping out of your head."

"Fine then. Suit yourself." Kiba opened up Shino's window and jumped out of it.

Shino sighed again. He shouldn't be criticizing the other guys for staring at her. He watched her just as much as they do, only no one else could tell if he actually was or not, because of his sunglasses. He understood what Kiba meant. She was hard not to look at.

There was one thing he definitely knew about Nikkie. She was not like other girls. She was different.

And she made him feel different. She made him doubt himself - lose his superior thoughts and mind.

Another thing he realized was that she was strong. Stronger than all the kunoichis their age, and possibly stronger than some of the guys.

Everyone liked her too. She dazzled everyone. Noone could forget about her after seeing her gorgeous gleaming smile.

All the guys were trying to claim her already. There had been fights and even a broken nose over the girl, without her knowledge of it being about her at all.

And to think that all of this happened just because some mysterious new girl moves into their village! It puzzled him. How could she cause all this, make him feel like he did?

This was why he was going back to her training grounds. He had to know more about her. Maybe, just maybe then, he'd understand her.

--

Nikkie walked casually through the village square. Once again, like she expected, the group of boys who had been whispering, or at least trying to, had become utterly silent as she came into view. All of their eyes were on her. _Which one will be brave?_ She thought.

"Hey Nikkie!" As usual, the blonde haired ninja hollered out like an idiot, and the others bashed him over the head.

"Hi, Naruto," She replied, waving her fingers and raising her eyebrows. She held back a laugh as the blonde's eyes widened in happiness. _It's fun tormenting them._

"Hey Nikkie, what's up?" Kiba casually said. Nikkie chuckled to herself. _Once again, Kiba's using Naruto to make himself look like Mr. Cool._

"Hey Kiba. Nothing much." She gave him a quick smile.

"Cool. So where're you headed." _What is he getting at?_

"Nowhere really."

"Mind if I tag along?" _YES! I DO MIND! _

"Nowhere meaning home. I was out all night." She watched as Kiba's eyes had a disappointed look to them.

"Some other time than?" he asked quietly.

"Sure Kiba." Nikkie couldn't help but laugh as his eye's got brighter and the other boy's faces were filled with surprise.

Nikkie continued on her way down the path. _That was close. There was no way he could tag along with me today. Not during water training. Not until everybody else knows about my other power. _She sighed, stressed. _He'd better not follow me..._

_--_

About an hour later, Shino arrived at the familiar stone training field. Many new cracks, holes, and upraises were in the field now. _She's been here a lot more. _He bent down to examine the indent left in the rock. It was perfectly smooth, like marble.

Suddenly, his kikaichu buzzed inside him. Someone was coming near.

Shino leapt up into the braches of a large bushy tree to hide himself.

The brunette walked onto the field. She walked slowly, fluidly, going off the field and through some leafy shrubs that covered what looked like a back pathway.

Shino slid from the tree and quietly slipped past the bushes to follow her.

About eighty feet behind the tall shrubs was a waterfall, which flowed into a bright crystal lake. There were short stone walls lined around the edges of the lake. Nikkie sat sideways on one of these quarter height walls, smiling happily.

She sat staring at her hand. Then slowly, gracefully, she raised it up, moving her wrist and fingers in slight motions, like she was doing a jutsu of some sort.

Water rose from the lake and floated above her palm, and she playfully moved it this way and that, from hand to hand.

_She had waterpowers._ Her graceful movements mesmerized Shino.

Suddenly, her smile vanished. As she stared directly at the hiding place I was in. she flicked her wrist at the bush he was behind and within seconds, he was whip lashed by the harsh water.

"Who are you and why did you follow me?" she demanded.

He knew that he could only tell the truth. "I was curious about you."

Nikkie's eyes grew wide. "No one can know of my other power yet!" She snapped her arm down with such force it sent a strong wave over the lake's surface.

"I will not tell your secret." Shino told the worried and angry heiress.

"But I have a right to know who you are!" Her face was sharp and determined, not playful like it had been a few minutes ago.

"I will meet you here in three days to tell you who I am." Shino's voice remained calm. "Though I challenge you to try and find out who I am before then."

Nikkie's face still looked very determined. "I'll beat your challenge, I promise you!"

"We'll see." He answered before he poofed away from his hiding place.

As he was running from the training ground he finally realized what was going on with him. He had a crush on Nikkie Leng.

* * *

**Aww! So sweet! Next chapter will be soon, and I can't wait to write it! **


	5. Three Day's Wait

**N.D.N. here! I'm so excited to be posting a new chapter to this story! Although this isn't my most popular story, I have to say this one has been the most enjoying to write so far! I thank all of you for your supportive Reviews to all my stories, and you're comments. Anyway, here's chapter 4 of Opposites Attract! Enjoy, and Review! -nikkie da narutard**

Chapter 4

Three Day's Wait

Nikkie sighed and sat down heavily on the wall's edge. The boy's low monotone voice still echoed through her head as she stared out into the clear water.

Already, she'd been careless. Of course, it wasn't entirely her fault. The sneak had followed her.

She wasn't used to hiding her power by herself. It was different when her sister…

Nikkie shook the thought from her head. Her sister was no longer in the picture. It was better to not bring her up.

Besides, she had a new goal. She needed to find out who this boy was. She only had three days. She needed to start her search tonight, and she was going to need some help.

Nikkie raced back to the center of the village. She slowed as she neared a familiar street. She could hear the loud voices of the young shinobis fooling around the corner.

The girl smiled to herself. She knew already one person that wasn't him.

As she turned the corner, an unruly head of brown framing a grinning face came into view.

The dogboy's animal like eyes glanced over in the direction Nikkie was coming from.

"Hey, I thought you were tired!" He said in a teasing way.

"Coffee." The brunette gave him a small dimpled smile. "Hey, would you like to go out tonight?"

Kiba's friendly face immediately turned into a goofy fanged grin.

--

For once in his life, Shino had been a complete idiot.

The boy sat in a tree, staring down at the rough bark. He was ashamed. He shouldn't have followed Nikkie. He knew a secret that he wasn't meant to know. Besides that, the Aburame was foolish enough to challenge the girl to try to identify him.

What was to happen if she did find out who knew her secret? And first of all, why was her water abilities a secret to begin with? How did she have this ability, and why?

That word screamed in his brain over and over again. All he wanted to know was "why?"

Shino tried to shake the questions out of his head. This was none of his business. He wasn't even sure she'd be able to identify him as the sneak. For once, the anti social ways of his clan might come in handy. People easily forgot about Shino and he would seem to become invisible before their eyes from his ways.

"Hnn." Shino sighed to himself as he tried to recollect his composure.

He shouldn't worry. She probably smart enough to find out who he was.

--

"So, what do you like to eat?" Kiba sat across from Nikkie in a restaurant not far from the town square.

"Oh, anything. You decide for me." Nikkie smiled that pearly smile of hers.

Kiba's blushed, his fanged grin going across his face.

"So, what can you tell me about the other guys our age?" the brunette rested her head on her hands, keeping her elbows the tabletop.

"Well, there's Shikamaru."

Kiba pointed outside the window towards the boy staring at the clouds, hair pulled in a ponytail. "He's kinda lazy if you ask me, and he gets bored way to easily. His voice always seems like he's sort of annoyed. He's a good guy, though."

Nikkie nodded, giving him her half smile. It couldn't have been him. That voice was too fit the description given by Kiba.

"And you know Naruto." Kiba pointed out the window at the goofy blonde laughing at something someone said.

Nikkie definitely knew Naruto. The hyper active ninja boy had tried to ask her out every day she'd passed by him so far. He had way too much stamina, was way too excited, and was too energetic. But at least he was kind.

No matter how kind he was, the knuckle headed ninja's personality didn't fit the boy who had followed her.

"And that's Chouji."

Chouji was a fairly large boy with a round face. She could hear his loud voice from the inside of the resturant. It was definitely not like the one that challenged her.

She sighed, frustrated about not knowing who the boy was. She lay her head on the tabletop.

She knew she'd heard that voice before. It had said her name. She knew it. But the boy hadn't addressed her at all earlier. She'd had to tell everyone who she was when she moved here… except one…

Nikkie's head shot up from the table. "What about Shino?!" there was an edge of excitement to her voice.

Kiba looked at her strangely before grinning. "He's quiet, I guess you could say. Isn't exactly the social type. And although he's my friend and teammate, he is kind of freaky.

I mean, you see how he fights. And he always has that superior attitude, acting all cool and collected." Kiba paused to take a breath. "But he's a good guy underneath it all."

Nikkie smiled. "I'm sure he is."

--

The sun was setting as Shino stood at the edge of the rocky training field. He released a handful of his kikaichu, ordering to see if she was here. She was, of course.

The three days had gone by so fast it practically slugged the Aburame in the face. Shino used his teleportation jutsu to poof into the very same place he had hidden just three days ago. The Leng girl sat on the wall surrounding the lake, looking straight at the shrubs he was behind.

"So, you actually came?" She had a smirk on her face as she tried desperately to hide back a grin.

"I said I'd return, didn't I?" Shino replied in his low tone. "So, I guess I need to reveal myself to you, since you were incapable of figuring out who I was." Shino smiled behind his collar.

Nikkie's blue green eyes widened and her eyebrows arched, making her features become very sharp. "Excuse me? I do believe I figured out who you were!" She hopped up from her spot on the wall. "You aren't the only superior one here, Shino Aburame!"

Before he could stop himself, Shino had slid out from his place behind the bushes and rushed to the girl's side.

"No need to shout." He spoke into her ear.

Nikkie 's anger slowly drained out of her face. "Sorry."

"No, I should be the one apologizing." Nikkie looked at the boy in fascination. "I shouldn't have followed you here. It wasn't my business, and now I know a secret I shouldn't."

She couldn't believe how serious and respectable he sounded.

"It was a beautiful ability." He murmured.

"You know…you're welcome to come back."

He stared at her through his shaded glasses.

"I will."

He turned to leave.

"See, you tomorrow, bugboy," Nikkie tugged on his earlobe from behind.

He hurried to leave, her laughter floating behind him.

As he came off the training ground, he looked behind him, back at the area that led to the hidden lake.

"See you tomorrow, Nikkie Leng." The boy said under his breath before hopping away from the grounds.

* * *

**Cute, huh? Well, It'll be awhile before my next chapter comes out. I'm trying to get together a handful of fanfiction writers to write a mini story and publish it in a book altogether, where the profits of it will go to Breast Cancer. If you're interested, message me. Thanks!**


End file.
